


Agent Winchester

by Its_cuz_Im_BATMAN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_cuz_Im_BATMAN/pseuds/Its_cuz_Im_BATMAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam was just a baby, Mary and John decide to split up. Mary takes her oldest son Dean with her to become one of the best Hunters in the world, while Sam stays with his father to become the most knowledgeable Man of Letter there is. When the FBI discovers that the Supernatural world is real, they call on both groups to give them someone who can train and lead a secret team in the FBI that hunt the Supernatural.<br/>Castiel needs help with the civil war in heaven, and he goes to the only people he knows that will help him, he just needs to gain their trust first. It shouldn't be too hard, except for the fact he doesn't understand the heavy feeling in his stomach whenever he sees those green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean watched as his younger brother slept in his crib. He tried to block out the yelling, but they had started to get pretty loud. He knew what that meant. He had all ready packed a bag and was waiting for his mother to walk in and tell them they were leaving for the night. He's not that worried though, they always came back after a few days. Dean knew his mom would never abandon Sam. Dean knew that he could never abandon Sam. It was his job to protect his younger brother, and he would carry that until he was an adult. 

"Dean! We're getting the fuck out of here."

"No! You are not taking the kids this time. They deserve a normal home, they deserve to learn. They can't be around you and your stupid hunter friends. The reason you're family is dead is because of being a hunter, I will not let my children become so low."

"Oh, so now you think I'm low, huh? You think I'm just some bottom feeder? Don't ever talk about my family like that, they died fighting for the cause, to save stupid ass people like you and you dumbass Men of Letters! Dean! Get in the fucking car! We're leaving!" 

Dean grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs and hopped into his father's Impala. He waited, hearing the muffled yells from outside. Sam was awake, he was in his father's arms and looked like he was crying. Dean wished he could get out and hold Sam, take him with him. He knew if he got out of the car, his mother would be angry, and his mother was scary when she was angry. Dean just had to keep telling himself that he would see Sam soon, that they never were gone for too long. 

Mary finally got into the car, angrily mumbling to herself and she blasted the radio. Dean watched out the window and saw his father walk back into the house, with Sam in his arms. 

Later on, Dean would kill himself with guilt, wishing he had done more, wishing he would have gotten out of the car and taken Sam from John's hands, because he was soon going to find out that they weren't going back to the house. Dean would never set foot in that house again. 

And he was never going to see Sam.


	2. Dean Campbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean would never step foot in that house again. 
> 
> And he would never see Sam.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I quiet heard you, can you repeat that?" Dean asked/yelled at Bobby from across the room. 

"Dean-"

"No! Don't 'Dean' me. Why would you have me of all people work for the FBI?! You know how much I hate the feds."

"You would think after pretending to be one for so long..."

"Bobby, you know we have to do that."

"Well, think if it this way, you don't have to pretend to be one anymore. You know you're one of the best Hunters in the country. That's why Rufus brought you up. We need to be in the FBI's good graces so not all of us are being kept behind bars for doing our job. Hell, we might even get paid."

"That sounds so wrong." Dean to a swig of the bear in his hand. "I understand, but I just don't want to do it. There's no way in hell am I going to be able to train little kids without smacking one in the face."

"You damned Idjit! Just do it! If not for me and the Hunters, do it for your Mom, or Ben. You know your mom would have taken this in a heartbeat."

"Dammit, Bobby, that's a low blow."

"I gotta do what I gotta do."

Dean grumbled and took another swig. "Whatever. I'll be there."

"By the way, your partner will be a Man of Letter."

"What the fuck, Bobby!"

Dean Campbell was not a happy camper. He had had run-ins with the Men of Letters before. They never had gotten along before and he didn't expect them to be best buddies sitting by the campfire sharing a bear tomorrow morning either. He groaned and downed the rest of his beer. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Campbell is Mary's maiden name! Just in case you were wondering. After they moved, Mary changed Dean's last name.


	3. Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Campbell was not a happy camper. He had had run-ins with the Men of Letters before. They never had gotten along before and he didn't expect them to be best buddies sitting by the campfire sharing a bear tomorrow morning either. He groaned and downed the rest of his beer. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Sam was reading very thoroughly when he heard the bunker door open. He looked up to see his father and the elders walking in. He immediately stood up from his seat in order to greet them properly. 

"Samuel Winchester, we have come with a mission for you." One elder said. 

"Thank you, sir. What is this mission?"

"We recently had a meeting with the FBI, and it seems that since they've discovered that the Supernatural world is real, they want to create a special task force in order to protect themselves. However, they have requested that they receive a teacher, so that this teacher could educate this task force in all of the different creatures and how they work. After a long discussion, we have decided to choose you, and you will report to their agency at 6 AM tomorrow morning."

"I am very honored you have chosen me for this role. Is there anything you wish for me not to disclose with them, or are there any instructions you wish to provide for me." Sam actually wasn't that happy. He had been so overjoyed that he was able to live in the bunker. The many books inside and the artifacts had blown his mind. He was able to study and learn at a completely different level than he was able to when he was at home. 

"You will be working with Hunter for this project. I know that doesn't sound ideal, but we need to be on good terms with the government, this will help us gain leniency on some of our research. Whatever you feel they should not know is up to you. You may disclose whatever it is you feel you need to. We are not a group of secrets, we simply seek knowledge." John Winchester said. "I'm very proud of you Sam. I never thought I could be this happy since you were excepted into Harvard. I want you to do your absolute best and I wish you the best. Now, we should be leaving now. The elders have important matters to attend to."

"Thank you, sir. I will gladly accept."

"Good. Now, goodbye."

"Goodbye." The meeting was short, but was filled with way too much then Sam could handle. He had to work with a Hunter?! He was devastated that he had to take time out of his research so he could babysit a dirty hunter who had no idea what they were doing. And on top of that he had to educate a whole team of people! This was madness. He didn't want to do it at all! However, he knew he couldn't go against the Elders. That was bad news. He was just going to have to deal with it. 

Sam packed his things and left the bunker with a sullen face. He was sad that he had to leave, but also irritated that he was going to have to sleep in some dirty hotel and do what the government wants. His father texted him the address of where he needed to be and he sighed. He was so not prepared for tomorrow.


	4. The Reunion

It was hard for Dean to wake up so early. His job normally consisted of when he decides to wake up to whenever he decides to sleep- if he sleeps. However, this time he heard the blare of an alarm and he felt groggy as he grabbed his phone to shut the damned thing off. He groaned as he sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and checking his phone once again for the time. He had about an hour to get ready and head to the office. He wasn't sure if he needed to wear his fake fed suit of his normal attire. He decided to fuck it, if they wanted him to work for them, they would deal with him 

He grabbed his flannels and jeans and threw them on after washing his face and running a hand through his hair. He sighed as he looked into the mirror. He had bags under his eyes and his cheeks were a bit sunken in. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. 

But he was Dean fucking Campbell. He had gone through much rougher nights in the past. This baby was only a small storm. He gave himself a killer smile and walked out of his little motel room to head to the FBI office. 

His Impala screeched to a halt in the parking lot. Dean sat in his car for a moment, simply staring at the huge building. He had never really been in this building before, though he has broken into many federal buildings before had. He was slightly worried that this was a set up and when he would walk in he would hear alarms blaring and groups of people in SWAT uniform would rush him and arrest him. He trusted Bobby though. If he really needed to do this to save more lives, he would. Because that's what a Campbell does. 

Sam was not having as easy of a morning as Dean was. His alarm woke him up, but he hadn't set it at the right time and he was up too late. He rushed into the bathroom to take a shower and comb his hair back. He shaved himself clean and dressed in a formal attire before leaving the house. He stepped on the gas and sweat began to run down his face as the clock started ticking away in his mind. He was going to be late... He was going to be late... This could ruin everything. He could ruin the alliance and the elders would never forgive him for it. 

His car came to a halt in the parking lot and Sam tried to not look so desperate and disheveled as he sped-walked into the building. His shoulder hit someone else's as he made his way through the door. Without looking back he apologized to the man and made it to the front desk. 

"Hi, my name is Samuel Winchester, I have an appointment?" She typed on her little computer as Sam's leg was twitching and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down while her own computer load. 

"Why, yes Mr. Winchester. You can go to the 6th floor all the way down the hall to Agent Henriksen." 

Sam nodded to her, giving her a smile. "Thank you." 

"I'm Dean Campbell, do you know where I go?" 

"Yes, you are also going to go see Agent Henriksen on the 6th floor." Dean's face formed a question mark as he walked away. Also?

He saw the man who bumped into him in the elevator and called out to him to hold the elevator. Dean could tell on his face he really didn't want to, but the man sighed and put his hand on the elevator door. Dean ran inside and saw that the button for the 6th floor was already clicked. Dean became tense, realizing this must be the also. He had never met the man before, so he didn't believe he was a hunter. Plus, he looked way too nice to be a hunter, too. 

Sam wasn't aware that the man next to him was on guard. He was too worried about the task at hand. When the elevator finally clicked open he pushed his way through, ignoring the sigh/laugh coming from the man next to him as he quickly made his way to the door that was labeled 'Special Agent Henriksen.' 

Dean saw that the other man was heading to the same place he was supposed to and he wondered if maybe he was just some busy office worker. There was no way he was cut out for the job that Dean was described. And then it clicked. The Men Of Letters. 

It was one of those snobby geeks that thought they were better than everyone else. Dean was all ready dreading the day. 

Sam walked in first, seeing the black man sipping his coffee, going through some papers. "You must be Sam?" Agent Henriksen stood and shook hands with him right when Dean walked in. "And you must be Dean. It's very nice to meet both of you. I'm sure you know why you're here." Sam was confused. Dean? Sam wasn't sure what to think of the man that stood before him. He certainly wasn't dressed to meet someone of importance. It was then that Sam understood this was the Hunter he would be working with for this mission. Sam groaned internally. He hated dealing with Hunters, and this one looked much more smug than any other he had met. "I'm not sure if you two know each other yet, so why don't you introduce yourselves while I set everything up?" 

Agent Henriksen took a step aside to take his papers to the large board office like table that had a backdrop for a screen to show up on. Sam warily looked at Dean and took out his hand. Dean shook, the hand firmly, wanting to show that he wouldn't take shit from no one. Men could truly communicate with a simple hand shake. "Hello, my name is Sam Winchester." Dean's hand stopped. This was a Winchester? This was the Sam Winchester he had heard so much about. His mom used to talk about the John Winchester like he was a huge asshole. Dean hoped that this job wasn't going to be worse than he imagined. 

"I've heard a lot about you, Sam. I'm Dean Campbell." 

'Oh, God.' Sam thought. It was a Campbell. Not just any Campbell, but Dean Campbell. If Dean thought Sam was well known, Dean was the cover of Life Magazine or something. There wasn't a single person in his line of work who didn't know his work. The Men Of Letters didn't like him very much, but he was so good at what he did they couldn't do anything about him. Dean was a higher-up, if you could call it that, for Hunters. Nothing happened that he didn't know about and The Men didn't like that he had so much power. Dean was dirty. He worked more like a savage than any other Hunter and he didn't clean up well. 

Or so Sam had heard. 

This may not exactly be the best meeting they could of had. They both didn't have a very high opinion of each other and they were sure to bicker and fight. But isn't that how brothers are anyway?


	5. The Rundown

"So, as I'm sure you were informed, the FBI want's to form a special unit that deals specifically with what we could call the 'Supernatural'" Dean rolled his eyes at the fact he actually used his hands for the emphasis of the word. "We want you two to train them. We didn't know about the fact that there were two separate groups, the Hunters and the Men of Letters. We've run into plenty of Hunter's before. But a Man of Letter's reached out to us, which was surprising." The agent handed both of them a file. 

"These are the people we have selected to be in this unit. I want you two to read over everything in this file. It has all the details of what the FBI expects of you. My card is also in there, so if you have any questions, just call me." 

"What's in it for me?" Dean asked immediately, not having even touched the file that was set in front of them. Agent Henriksen laughed. 

"You will be getting paid for your service. You will also gain federal badges so you don't have to fake it anymore. I know you have been. I've caught quite a few of you because of it. If you want, I can let some people out of jail who are hunters, well, no, not exactly. I can review their cases with you. For you, Sam. I was discussing with your... Elders? They said that they would not accept pay unless it was to the whole organization and not just one single person. However, you are doing a great duty to us, if you ever need anything, just ask." Dean finally picked up the folder and started skimming the pages.

"When would you like us to start?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Ok, Agent. Can it not be so early? We are having such a short meeting today and even though it may not seem like it, I do need my beauty sleep." Henriksen just chuckled. 

"Sorry, I have my own work to do today, I could only meet you in the morning. Tomorrow you will be introduced to everyone at 8am." Dean groaned. Sam simply nodded. "Well boys, you can talk about whatever you want now, but outside my office, I have work to do." He ushered the two boys out and closed the door behind me. Dean looked over the guy next to him. Sam, right?

"So... Sam."

"Yes?"

"Wanna head to my hotel room to read it over?" Same gave him a questioning glance. Dean shrugged. "I believe in work before play, you know?" Sam just nodded. "So, follow my car?"

"Sure, which car?"

Dean just smiled. "OH, you'll know."

Dean strut out of the building and unlocked his car, Sam walking by, simply raising his eyebrows at Dean's Baby. Dean revved the engine and drove it out of the parking lot, a BMW following him. They reached the hotel and when Dean looked at Sam, he could see the disgust on his face. Dean almost felt hurt.

Almost. 

He didn't exactly get ultimate funding from a secret organization of cranky old white men. He wouldn't want to be stuck with those guys anyways. 

They sat at the table and Sam brought out a laptop and Dean just took out a notepad. The pulled out their individual folders and began to read. 

They were both surprised by how easy it had been so far. Dean was afraid he would get irritated by the stuck up guy, but Sam had been pretty civil, which he appreciated. Sam believed in being nice, no matter what, but he knew that their ideals would clash and Sam would stand his ground no matter what. He's proven he wasn't a push-over. But, both of them would be doing this, so they needed to work well together, or else this mission would only be worse as the days go by. 

"Do you want to do things individually?" Sam asked him finally, breaking the silence. 

"How do you mean?" 

"We can divide them off tomorrow, I can teach them what I know, the way of the Men of Letter's, and you can teach the other half the way of the... Hunters?" Sam seemed to say it with a strained face. As if there wasn't much Dean could teach them. 

"I'm not sure if that's the best. Our ideas might clash, they are new, they'd get confused. Plus, it's better they know that we disagree on things before just throwing them out on a loop. I was thinking more of like, winging it. We an argue when we get there. I mean, to be perfectly clear, there is way too much stuff to teach them. You may not want to admit it, but there are some stuff we don't even know ourselves." Dean stood up, sighing running a hand through his hair and walking to the mini fridge. "Want a beer?"

"I have to drive."

"One beer doesn't kill you, unless you're a lightweight." Sam just scoffed. He didn't take the beer though. 

Dean popped his bear open and took a swig before writing some things down. Soon enough, they realized they weren't gong to discuss much more and Sam packed up his things, didn't say a word and left. 

Dean could tell this was going to be a very long job. Sam was such a prick. Dean grabbed another beer.


	6. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler, I'm at the airport and decided to update while I wait because I was rebooked. :)

It was happening again. The nightmare consumed Dean. His eyes were shut, yet they saw everything. They saw his mother, dieing in a fire, he saw his step father hitting him, he saw his baby brother Sam screaming, monsters that no human should ever have to witness. Dean has seen a lot in his time, and it's hard for him to get passed all the lives lost. He tried to justify the thing's he's done by saying he saves more lives in the end. But the ones he can't save, they haunt him in the deepest darkest parts of his mind. He can't help it, that's who he is. 

Sweat dribbled down his face as he laid in his bed, kicking his legs around, his hands gripping the sheets as though he could save a life if he simply continued to hold on. And then it was over. His eyes wide open, staring at the plain white ceiling that was never changing. There was no pattern on it, simply white. Dean wasn't sure if he could handle such simplicity. He needed more to grasp. He needed to see something, know that it wasn't just him and white walls surrounding him. He rubbed his eyes, turning on the lamp and looked around the dimmed room at the brown striped walls. Patterns, they made his mind work for it, understand that there is something besides brown on the wall. He breathed out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. 

The clock on the desk screamed 4am with bright red letters that seemed to hurt Dean's eyes more than the lamp did. Dean sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be going back to sleep any time soon. He stood up out of his bed and grabbed a beer from his mini fridge. He was running low and needed to buy more after working that day. He chugged a few sips before going back to the file. He skimmed over the names once again. Robert Philips, Cynthia Robbins, Mathew Wheeler, Candice Defebaugh, Maddison Reese, DeAnna Naylor, Allen Howlett. It was quite the team. Each of them had a special talent, probably specifically picked to perfect the team. 

There was no such thing as perfect in this job. That would be a hard reality they would all have to face. Nothing went well in Hunting. People died, suffered, because you simply couldn't get there in time. Sometimes you can't save everyone, and it's a dark truth that Dean has had face harshly head on. He's been doing this since he could remember, and he still can't get used to it. No one should ever get used to death. 

Dean wrote some notes down, taking in each talent, deciding what be most useful in the field and which should be the benchwarmers. Let's be honest, not everyone was meant for the job. 

Dean thought about his partner, Sam. He had heard of them, mostly because he was a Winchester, and his mother hated Winchesters. He never really asked why, he didn't actually know a lot about his mother's past. He himself doesn't have a lot of memories of when his mom and dad were still together. His mom wouldn't talk about it though. Which Dean was OK with. He just wished he could talk to her... Sam was also his brother's name, whom he hasn't seen since he was barely born. Dean can barely remember him. When he was younger, he tried to steal the car and drive back to his old house, so he could take Sammy away and not let him stay at their father's house. Dean hated his father, he still does. He doesn't remember why, but it's that gut feeling. He doesn't have to remember the events, just the feelings he has had. He only had dark ones for his father. 

Dean still wished he could have made it. It's one of the only things he disagreed with when talking with his mother. He couldn't let go of the fact she left her son. She left his brother, all alone, a vulnerable baby, especially when Dean discovered the things that go bump in the night. 

He didn't realize how hard he was thinking until he could literally feel the smoke coming out of his ear. He checked the blaring red numbers again and it was 6am. Dean decided to jump in the shower and wash all of his night gunk off. Might as well look nice for the newbs. He turned on the radio and Sweet Home Alabama was on. Classic. He couldn't help bust sing along. 

Sam had his own night terrors, but his weren't like Dean's. Sam had been starting to... see things, since a while back. Most of the time he forgot right after he woke up, this was one of those nights. When he woke up, he had broke out into a cold sweat and his breathing was heavy. He rubbed his temples as the headache began to really affect him. He groaned against the pain. He checked his clock to see that it was about 5:30am. He was grateful he hadn't woken up any earlier, he needed this sleep if he wanted to be completely focused on the task at hand. Luckily the bunker he was staying at wasn't too far from the FBI office, so he didn't have to rent a hotel room. Like Dean. 

His headache only worsened at the thought of the other man. Sam didn't hate him, but he still didn't like his attitude. He knew that the day before was only the tip of the iceberg, he was ready, though. He would be ready for anything, that's what this job is about. Sam was expected to do everything for the task at hand. And he wouldn't disappoint. Not only will the elders not accept it, but he won't either. 

He pulled out some books and journals that might be beneficial to the intro meeting he had that morning. He had no idea what was going to happen, and he hated that. He normally made strict layouts of what was to happen. There should be an order to things. There was no 'winging it' in his dictionary. Not even in his thesaurus. 

Sam sighed as he hurried around the large bunker, trying to collect everything, yet not wanting to overdo it, so minimizing himself after making to many piles. 

As Dean was singing in his towel, Sam was packing his books and laptop. The day was only just starting, and they had a long way to go.


	7. First Day On The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally to work! Dean may be ok with going in willy-nilly, but how will Sam cope with such chaos?

Dean drove up in his loud Impala which made Sam roll his eyes. Why would anyone want a car like that? It was so loud and probably a gas guzzler. His father had a thing about cars, but Sam never really got into that kind of stuff, and John never pushed it. He was grateful that Sam was working on his studies, so it didn't really bother him. 

Dean strut up to the front desk, Sam only a few steps behind them, since apparently they both have good sense of time, and asked about where they should go. "To the debriefing room on the 2nd floor." She gave them some directions and they both hit the elevator. They stood in silence, the music seeming louder than it really was because it bounced off the walls of the elevator. Both men sighed in relief when the doors opened after only a short time. They made it to the debriefing room to see Agent Hendriksen. 

He looks at them and smiles. "Hello, boys. It seems you have some early birds. However, I have them waiting in the other room so you could get set up. Got any plans today?"

Dean looked at Sam and kind of shrugs. "We can go over the basics. Honestly, I think it's better to go out in the field to get the real info, but Mr. Bookworm might beg to differ." Sam just huffed, not daring to make a comment and start an argument. He wanted to be the better person. "Oh lighten up, Sammy."

"Don't call me that." Dean just chuckled and Hendriksen simply nodded and let them be. Sam took out his laptop to connect to the projector while Dean whipped out his notebook and the file given to them. "You want me to call them in?" They had taken there time setting up all different kinds of sheets they knew they should cover first, so the rest of the team should be there by then. Dean just nodded as he drew a guitar in the margin of his notes. Sam rolled his eyes when he saw it. He walked to the door and opened it to see the people he would be working with. "Hey, guys, I'm Sam. It's nice to meet all of you. We are ready when you are." They all looked pretty nervous to him. Some were practically shaking in their boots while others where standing strong with their chins up. Sam wondered exactly how they were chosen. It wasn't up to him though, so he couldn't comment much on it. They walked into the door and Dean introduced himself. Sam was surprised he seemed so polite for their first meeting. Guess he's more civil than Sam thought. 

Dean knew he would get irritated by most of them. He knew it was harsh to judge, but everyone does it anyway. He watched how they walked, talked, and dressed and made some bold assumptions. Not so much on their background, but whether it seemed like their personality would clash with his. "Ok, so we already know who you are, I got your pictures and files right here. But, I wanna know; why are you here? You may have been chosen, but why the heck did you decide to accept it. But I don't want to know it now. I'll learn with how dedicated you are, and whether or not you do what you're told. Right now we plan on talking about the easy monsters, and after some training, Sam's letting me take you out hunting for some of those easy ones." They all nodded as if trained to in unison. Dean looked over at Sam and he just shrugged. 

Sam didn't really have anything against what Dean said, more of how he chose to fraise it. It's true that Sam was also curious about the choices they have made, but knew that if forced to share at this moment, he would be given a half-assed answer that had no meaning behind it. Sam stayed silent and clicked on his computer to a picture of a vampire. 

Dean started. "Ok, so let's go with the most obvious. We have vampires. They must be staked or their head could be chopped off. Or they could light on fire. Either one is a bitch to do, especially if they are old. However, there is a cure for vampires, but only if they are just turned and they hadn't drank any human blood. It's difficult, but it's possible. Yes, they don't like sunlight and they have this ugly set of extra teeth. They are normally found in large groups, they are very territorial, you find them together in their nests. Anything else?" 

Sam thought about it. "There are other ways you can kill them. There are older more powerful weapons that have the ability to kill most other creatures. Although it may not seem like it, there are only a small amount in existence. The Men of Letter's, the organization I'm in, holds a lot of relics which we keep in case of emergencies. A vampire, is never such a case. You can normally take them out with just man power." Sam clicked to a werewolf. 

"Werewolves always eat the heart, never anything else, which is normally why they are easier to track. There have been a lot of cases where someone doesn't realize that they are a werewolf, and when they change, they go into a sleep like state of there mind. They not recollect what they had done or what they are. It's hard to deal with those cases because you can sympathize with them, but normally, they need to die because they can't control it." Dean looked down at the paper, "Cynthia, is it?" She nodded. "What do you think kills a werewolf?" 

"Silver...?" 

"You are indeed correct. Silver is normally a go to weapon. There are a lot of monster's that are weakened by silver. Vampires however, are weakened by dead mans blood."

"What does that mean?"

"It means get some blood out of a dead guy, inject it into a vampire, and it's like torture inside their bodies." Some shivered at the comment. 

"Next we have witches." Sam sighed. "One thing I'd like to point out is not everything that hides from us are bad people. There are some witches and warlocks that are a part of the Men of Letter's, however, the ones who use black magic have been banned and marked. There are those who get tempted by demons, or for whatever reason tamper with the dark arts, and when they start hurting people, that's when people like Dean step in." Dean tried not to snap after that comment. 

"He's right, I've met a vampire who has resisted human blood, I've had a friend turn into a werewolf and have a nice werewolf family. There is always an exception to the rule. It's hard sometimes to find that line, there is a lot of grey area's in this line of work. You need to know who exactly your enemy is in order to actually save people." 

Sam continued. "Witches normally use hex bags." click of the computer. "When you find this, you can normally find the motive. It's normally someone close, someone who has a grudge of some sort. These people aren't stable. Who knows why they choose to do the things they do."

Dean cuts in with "Iron weakens them, you can kill them with it to. Fire helps. Witches can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Due to all of your lack in experience, I figure you would be dead with an old experienced witch, unless they took pity on you, which you should be grateful for and leave them alone. Sam and I know people who are better fit to dealing with them." 

"If you ever encounter a woman named Rowena, just run as fast as you can and hope you won't die." Sam was completely serious, and even Dean flinched at the name. 

"Which leads to Demons. They are exactly what you think they are. In the biblical sense. You'd be surprised by what exists. Anything that has ever been worshipped has been brought into being, Zues, Odin, God, Lucifer. Demons follow Lucifer and they normally make deals with humans to collect there souls."

"Why would anyone make a deal with a demon?"

"Maybe a loved one has cancer, and if you sell your soul so they can live, you can still spend 10 years with them, and they continue to live on. Some people use choices like that, or really anything else. You'd be surprised how desperate humans are."

Dean looked down at his notes. "You can normally tell a demon is present due to the smell of sulfur. Sulfur falls out of their beings when they travel from body to body. They turn their eyes black, unless you're a crossroads demon, they turn red. I have a blade that is specifically meant for killing demons, but normally, if the body they are in is unharmed, you have to keep them inside of a spell circle that looks like this-" Sam clicked the screen. "and exorcise them. It's true that they are week to most holy things. They burn from holy water and you can hold them in a certain spot with salt."

Sam just nodded. "For right now that's all we want to give you. If you could follow us to the sparring room, Dean will show you how to fight the certain creatures we've just described." Dean groaned. He didn't know he actually had to try hard. Sam just rolled his eyes as the other's followed him like lost puppies. 

Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	8. What the Fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will have their first monster hunt and possibly introduce a new character... I wonder who?

Weeks went by with endless training. Each agent was being worked more physically and mentally than they initially thought they would be. Most thought, 'killing a few monsters? Can't be that hard.' They were wrong. 

Both Sam and Dean had grown up with this life. Although in different ways, they understood how this world worked. Every nook and cranny was etched into the back of their eyeballs since they could read. Both don't remember a time when they didn't know about the monsters in their closets. It was a blessing and a curse. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sam was letting Dean take them out on a hunting trip. They looked up a case in Milwaukee where a man was found in an ally with his heart ripped out. There was another incident two weeks ago in a different city not too far away. Dean called up some of his contact to tell them to stay out of the way with this one and Sam begins to write a report about it they have to submit to the FBI. As he was writing he grumbled displeasure about having to do all the difficult work. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, do YOU need to call your buddies so they don't kill you teams first monster hunt? Oh, wait. You guys sit around staring at books all damn day." Sam just rolled his eyes. 

These past few weeks haven't been as bad as Sam thought they would be. He may not like all the comments the Hunter has made towards him and his people, but Sam has been able to show his own displeasures openly and without the restraint of possibly 'hurting someone's feelings.' Dean knew how they both felt about each others jobs, he wasn't going to hide that. Sam was actually... at ease with the other. Not in the romantic way, but in the way that you would be at ease when you are watching TV with your brother. Not that he had ever done that. He doesn't have any siblings that he knows of. His mother died in a fire when he was young, according to his father. The bickering they did also reminded him of a familial banter. It was weird how he could be so close with someone without having to actually be sentimentally close with them. 

He was actually quite fond of many of the people he was working with. It was normally a rare occasion that he was able to work with such a large groups as this. Most group working with the MOL had to do with partners, maybe 3 to 4 people. But everyone had a very busy schedule, and only did those kinds of things if it were completely necessary. Sam actually kind of liked it. He liked being able to interact with people and be in charge for once. He may not admit it out loud, but he wouldn't mind doing a job like this on a regular basis. 

Dean was pretty happy with where he was at, too. Although he did refer more action, he was getting a distractions from the horrors of the world he normally faced everyday. However, his nightmares have been getting worse, especially since he decided to stop getting so drunk every night. He did not want to deal with a hangover every morning they had to wake up at the crack of dawn. 

"Ok, so you techy nerds are gonna go with Sam, be our eyes, if you allow. Kind of like.... squad B?" Dean shrugs and looks at Sam. Sam just chuckles. "Whatever. The rest of us hunky people, will burst in guns blazing and see what happens."

Sam just shakes his head. "You know they know that's not how it goes."

Dean gave him a look. "You didn't even let me say 'Break!'" Sam rolls his eyes. "Oh, you can be such a buzz killer. We are gonna rent a room since we won't be getting there until dark tonight. I imagine you all have what you need, which shouldn't be much. We are taking only three cars because we have a tight budget at the moment and I'm stingy. Remember, even in a crisis, none of you may drive my car. Use Sammy's or the beat up tan hunk of junk they are letting us take." Sam rolled his eyes again. 

They drove to Milwaukee in record time, or at least Dean did. The ones in his car are either jamming to his music, or dying of car sickness. Once, someone asked to change the song, he replied "Driver picks the music and the passenger shuts his pie hole." They rolled their eyes at him for that. He rubbed his eyes. He seems to be getting that a lot today. 

Dean checked out the rooms and everyone groaned at the cheap ugly motel they were staying at. Dean gave them a pointed look. "Do you want the real hunter experience or not?" They sighed again, not answering and went into their designated rooms. Dean would be sharing a room with Sam. They decided one tough guy and one nerd per room. It may not be perfect, but hey, it's the best they got for right now. Dean was opening his second bottle of bear when he heard a knock on the door. Sam was standing there with a small bag, when he saw the beer in Dean's hand he gave him a hard look. Dean raised his hands in surrender. 

"I'm not getting drunk or anything. A beer or two never hurt anyone." 

"Yah, actually, they have."

"So you don't want one?" Sam just looked at him and he couldn't help the small smile that pushed slightly at the corners of his mouth. 

"Yah, toss one over." Dean did so and the clinked their bottles together before Sam opened up his laptop to do some more research on the killing and the victim. 

After about an hour they heard a knock on the door. Dean was looking through some porno magazine, much to Sams disgust. He set it down and opened up the door to see everyone standing there. "What's up guys?"

They pushed past him and now filled the small room he was inhabiting for the moment. "We wanted to... talk."

Both Sam and Dean looked kind of puzzled. "About what?"

"Tomorrow." 

"What about tomorrow?" Sam said. 

"Well, you guys said we never really find him in a day but...." Matt continued. The others nodded. "We can't help but feel nervous and unprepared."

Dean straight out laughed. Sam gave him a hard look but Dean just kept going. He had to set his bear down. "Jesus, guys. I thought you had seen a ghost or something with how scared you looked." Dean whipped a tear from his eye and put his hand on Matts shoulder. "Look, I can take out one werewolf with my eyes closed. It may take Sam a while, but I'm sure he could, too. I just want to show you the ropes. Honestly, people don't normally hunt in groups bigger than two. Who ever this asshat is, they'll get what coming to them. No need to worry. Sam and some of you are staying here tomorrow anyway." They nodded. Not really sure whether or not they should be comforted by what was just said to them. 

They all asked a few more questions about what was going to happen tomorrow, and Dean opened another beer. "Ok, now get out of my room so I can hit some z's." They laughed as he physically pushed them out of the room. Dean had finished his third beer and rubbed his eyes as he locked the door. "God they are all dumbass's."

"You've grown on them, be honest."

"Whatever, bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean slept, however not peacefully. Everything was dark around him, and his breathing became ragged as fear began to pump through his blood. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder, and the dark scruffy face bent down, it was so cold you could see his breath. Every time the man breathed, you could see it wisp out of his mouth and nose. "No..." Dean tried to plead as the hand began to lower, no longer on his shoulder, but on his side, a finger, slipped into the side of his trousers and pulled. 

Dean knew he was strong, he tried to fight, but he looked at his arms and he saw they weren't as big as they should have been. He was back to being the helpless child he once was. He couldn't protect himself, he couldn't protect anyone. The dark face cam closers to his, so he could see it clearer. His dark eyes reflected Dean's child face. Dean saw the blood dripping from his one head through the reflection of his black eyes. He screamed, but his pants were already down. "NO!" 

The mans face went closer to his ear, his hot breath whipped his ear, as if the white curls of air where hitting him. "Dean..." He whispered. Child-Dean began to cry. He didn't want it. He didn't want any of it. 

"Dean!" His voice was louder, rougher, Dean heard his hysterical laugh. Dean's tears burned his eyes, no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't break free. "Dean! Wake up." 

He felt another hand on his chest, and it felt so real, his hand broke free of his binding and he brought all of his strength into swinging his hand to the mans face. "Ow! Son of a Bitch!!" Dean's eyes opened, his vision blurred, he recognized the voice, but it didn't quite click. He watched as a tall figure stood before him and he pulled the gun from underneath his pillow and pointed it. 

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Dean yelled. 

"Dean its me!" It wasn't the mans voice, not from his dream. He opened his eyes more clearly, to see Sam, with a purple cheek. 

Dean dropped his gun and booked it out of his bed so he could see the damage he had caused. "Shit, Sammy, sorry about that. Let me see if we have any ice." Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders and made him sit on the bed as Dean began to search. He came out of the mini fridge with a cold beer instead. "Here, put this on it." 

Dean gave him the beer and sat across from him on his own bed. "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

Sam just nodded. "You were screaming, I woke up and tried to wake you up."

"Sorry about that."


	9. Lets Not Talk About It

Sam didn't bring up the nightmare again. He tried to lay back down and rest his eyes, but it seemed impossible with the restless Dean awake and roaming on HIS computer. It's not that Sam didn't trust him with his computer, he didn't trust anyone with his computer. But the screams seemed to haunt him. He wasn't completely sure what the nightmare had been about, but he never thought he could see someone like Dean genuinely scared. It almost scared Sam. Whatever it was that Dean went through, or whatever it was he saw, Sam hoped he himself would never have to go through anything like that. Sam may have nightmares from time to time, but never like that. He never wanted anything like that. 

Dean wasn't going back to sleep. That simply wasn't an option. He could barely get himself to stop sweating. He decided to look up some old stories he enjoyed when he was younger, while drinking beer. He knew he had to work in a few hours, and he knew that he was probably keeping Sam awake, but he couldn't help it. It was dreams like that that kept people awake. He couldn't sleep, not while he could still feel the ghost of a hand tracing his skin. He shivered at the thought and was constantly trying to push it away. 

Soon enough the alarm clock went off and it had seemed that neither of them got a lick of sleep. Even though Dean had a few beers, he was sober as ever as he walked out of the hotel room to meet up with his team. It was still weird for him to think about having a team. He took only two of them, told them to dress up while we head to the station. Dean gave them a pointed look. "Let me do all the talking." 

They pulled up to the station and Dean walked up to the front desk. "May I help you?" 

"Yes, may I talk to the sheriff?"

"And who are you?"

"My names Dean Campbell, I'm with the FBI." He flashed his badge-which was actually real. Dean couldn't help but smile as he flashed it. He was kind of proud of the badge, if he were perfectly honest. He never had something so... authentic. 

"Mkay, just head down this hall. I'm going to call him right now to tell him your here." Dean flashed the woman a smile and she blushed as she dialed the number. 

"They're with me." She nodded as the two-Cynthia and AJ- followed behind him. 

AJ was a pretty big guy, he was a bit soft-hearted. Dean knew that AJ didn't really need to talk to seem intimidating which was nice to have on hand. Cynthia was a talker, which he discovered their first day of training. As long as they were able to get the gist of it down, they would make a perfect team for the field. 

Dean figured this wasn't a full time gig. He figured he'd train these guys until you could no longer train them, and he would kind of be there home base after that-at most. They would all split off with a partner and go do what needed to be done. Dean figured he could be here as another person to call if they needed info. He hadn't really talked about it with Sam or Hendriksen. It didn't matter though. Dean had faith that they could do this. After all, they're learning from the best.

Dean knocked on the door and it opened to meet a short chubby man. "Hello, you must be Agent Campbell."

"Why yes, Sheriff..." Dean looked at the name tag, " Ted." Dean smiled and shook the mans hand. "These are my partneres, Cindy, and AJ. They are kind of still in training, so they might be a little shy at first." The Sheriff laughed as if he knew what he meant. 

"Of course, please, come into my office. Now, why is it that you're here?"

"Well, the FBI is starting these guys with some little city cases, if you guys don't mind. We wanted to hear about what's been going on with the killings lately."

The sheriff sighed and rubbed his bald head. "We got nothing on that. We think it's just animal attacks. By all means, look into it, if it is an animal, I'm sure it will just help this town sleep at night a little better." Dean nodded in understanding.

"Do you mind if we check out the bodies?"

"Go ahead, I'll call up the morgue and tell them you're on the way."

Dean smiled, said thank you and shook the hand of the sheriff once more. "If you hear anything, or if another killing happens, please, feel free to call me." Dean handed him his card and the sheriff took it gratefully and put it in his chest pocket. 

Aj and Cindy were in awe with how well that went. Dean just laughed. "Everyone trusts the FBI."

On the way to the morgue, Dean may or may not have stopped for burgers. 

They made a silent promise not to talk about it.


	10. Meet Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK so I just realized that for some reason, Chapter 8 hadn't posted before I posted chapter 9. So if you are confused. go back and read some of the chapters over again. Again, sorry about that!

Dean, Cynthia and AJ made it to the morgue, a little ketchup was smudged on AJ's face, Cynthia had to quickly wipe it off before anyone saw. Dean just laughed. These guys were actually kind of fun to hand around with. Dean didn't normally interact with so many people at one time. It was hard for him to cope with the big doe eyes that were constantly trained on him that past few weeks. It almost made him uncomfortable, not that he would ever admit that. He was Dean fucking Campbell for Christ's sake. 

They pulled out the body and when they let the doctor take the sheet off of the body, Dean could slightly here an intake of breathe from the two behind them, and maybe a little gag. 

"First dead body?" the guy asked. 

"It's there first day." Dean replied for them. The other simply nodded in understanding. 

"Ok, so, heart ripped right out of his chest, we got a few others, if you wanna look at them." Dean nodded and he pulled on his gloves. He started to open up the chest a little more to look around a bit. Yep, they were dealing with a werewolf. No other monster made these kind of teeth marks and aim specifically for the heart. He checked the other bodies, the two following him like a shadow as he examined each body. When he turned around, hands covered in red, Cynthia seemed to look like she was about to puke and AJ was a bit pale himself. 

Dean took of his gloves and threw them away before thanking the doctor and walking out. When they got into the car, instead of starting the car right away, he let Cynthia and AJ take a breather. He turned his body to look at them for a moment. "Guys, I know your first body is a bit gross, but you'll, sadly, get used to it. That body wasn't even that badly mauled. I've had much worser cases. You have to realize you're also going to have to kill people. A lot of monster's look like humans. Think about witches. They were actually human at one point, and I'm not saying all witches are evil but, a lot are. And one day, you're probably going to have to kill one."

No one said anything after that, they simply drove back to the hotel. On the way there, Dean's phone started to ring. Without looking at it, he flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Dean, buddy."

"Benny?"

"Yah, brother, I think I might need a little help."

"Man, I'm on a case right now." Dean looked over at Cynthia and AJ and shook his head to silently tell them to be quiet. 

"No, not that kind of help. I need some real help." Dean began to get worried. 

"Wait, Benny, what happened?" 

It had been a long time since Benny had called. Before, they were frequent, and Dean didn't mind going to him when he called. But after everything that happened... It's been rough. Dean knew it had to be serious if Benny was risking a call to him. 

"I've been taken, I... I just need you. Some people are hunting me right now. I was barely able to make it out alive." Dean cursed loudly, making Cynthia and AJ widen their eyes in surprise. 

"Look, Benny, where are you?" 

"I'm in Denver." Dean cursed again.

"You got a car?"

"Yah."

"I'm in Milwakee, you need to get over here as fast as you can, but don't let up too many flags. No need for some cops to pull you over." Normally, they would chuckle at this, but Dean and Benny both knew this was serious business. 

Without saying goodbye, Dean hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He was thankful that Cynthia and AJ kept quiet, and didn't ask him anything. 

Benny was supposed to be a thing from the past, something Dean didn't want to think about all that much. Even though that's the case, he would never leave Benny behind. They were connected, Benny was one of the people he used to consider family. Even though that connection changed, it was still there and Dean would never abandon it. 

They made it back to the motel in one piece and they got out of the car quietly. AJ and Cynthia went back to their rooms, figuring Dean would tell everything to Sam. 

Dean walked in and saw Sam's face glued to his computer. When he heard the door open, he began to talk. "So the sheriff sent me the online files of the case and I also go the files from-" when he looked up at Dean's face, he seemed to pale slightly. "What's wrong?" 

"I need to go for a little while."

"What?" Now Sam was filled with confusion and anger. How could he just ditch them like this? Aren't there enough hunters to get whatever it is he suddenly has the urge to get. The rumors and stereotypes of Hunters began to fill Sam's head at that moment.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone for more than a few hours. We are done for the day anyway. I figure you need some time to hunt this beast down via the interwebs and hacking into cameras and whatnot. I just need to go for a few hours to settle some stuff. I'll be back by tomorrow morning." 

Sam was going to continue to protest. It was unfair that Dean was leaving the whole team to him, leaving all the work to him. It was one of the things Sam was worried about when they first started. However, Sam had grown to respect Dean more, and didn't think this would happen. Sam opened his mouth, but then he saw something. 

It flickered in Dean's eyes. Dean was wearing such a hard, angry, serious look on his face. His eyes, for some reason, suddenly looked broken. The green seemed to pale slightly in it's fluorescent color. As if they were hollow. For all Sam knew, this could also have something to do with that dream he had. Sam knew almost nothing about Dean or his past or who he really was as a person. That little flicker showed Sam that Dean was human, and Sam knew from experience, sometimes you just have to do stuff. Stuff that no one else can know about. 

"Is it really important." Sam murmured. 

"The most important." Sam simply nodded and left it at that. He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it seemed as though Dean physically and mentally relaxed. 

Before Dean walked out he told Sam, "If something happens, and I mean anything, even if it's a nosebleed, call me. I'll come running back." Sam nodded and Dean walked out. 

It was 7 hours of speed driving and he met Benny at the border of Nebraska. It was mostly open field, so he stood next to his car, waiting for Benny to drive up. 

Benny did, he saw Dean's car and pulled over, getting out of the Car and jogging across the near empty night street. It was about 11, which honestly wasn't that late, but it was Nebraska, think about it.

Even though Dean wasn't sure how his first encounter with Benny after such a long time would go, he was happy Benny did, and accepted the warm reassuring hug he gave him. 

"Brother, I'm so happy to see you." Dean didn't say anything to respond. 

"Benny, what happened?"

"It's Eve."

Dean froze in Benny's arms. It couldn't be. Dean had locked her back up where she belonged. 

"How?"

"Some old worshipers and leftover Jefferson Starships. They teamed up with a really old dragon to get her back out. They came after me first, and I believe they'll be after you, too." Dean pushed himself out of Benny's arms. 

"Fuck, Benny!" Dean ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I'm not sure if we can deal with that again. Look how it turned out! That was one of the hardest..." Dean crouched down and held his head in his hands. "Benny, if she's back, no one is safe. She can manipulate you however she pleases if she gets to you." 

Benny sighed and patted Dean on the back. Rarely did Dean show such vulnerability. Benny himself had seen it only a few times. They've been through hell and back together, and he knew it was all taking a toll on him. Benny has had lifetimes to push through his hardships, his past, Dean only has so long before life catches up with him. 

"I have to go back." Dean murmured into his hands.

Benny looked at him, confused. "Back where?"

"The case I was working on, there's a whole lot of us. Hunting a werewolf. I promised I'd be back by morning." Dean stood, patting his cheeks. "Get in the car, we are going." Benny nodded. The car he had was stolen, anyway. 

They drove in mostly silence, Dean played some music, but he wasn't singing or yelling along with it like he normally did. Too many things were going on through his head. One of them, was explaining to Sam that the end of the world was probably going to happen before Michael and Lucifer come try to do it. 

It was about 7:30 when he got back to the motel. 

He pulled into park and saw Matt coming down the stairs, probably to get to the lobby to much on some free breakfast. He spotted Dean and was about to wave until he saw the dark look on his face and then he noticed Benny next to him. He seemed to pale slightly at the intimidating figure. Or maybe he was worried about how serious this case is if Dean had to bring back reinforcements. 

Dean told Benny to stay put while he talked to Sam. Dean walked in the room to see Sam in the same exact spot as he was before. He looked up to see Dean. "How'd it go?"

"Sammy, something bad is happening." Sam stood up from his chair.

"Dean, what happened?"

"First, I brought someone back with me, don't kill him, ok?" Sam was slightly confused until Dean reopened the door and pulled in Benny. 

"Meet Benny."

"Dean! That's a VAMPIRE!"


	11. Don't Kill Him

"Sammy! I said don't kill him!" Dean yelled as Sam pulled out a stake. "Why the fuck were you hiding that there in the first place?"

Sam ignored the question. "Dean, what the hell. We are hunting right now! We do not need to confuse them with a vampire hanging around!" Sam whisper yelled, knowing that if he cause too much of a commotion the others would get worried and come to check what was going on, and that was the last thing he needed. Even though Sam was pissed and slightly worried about their safety, he knew that not all monsters were technically bad. It was strange though to have a Hunter befriend a monster. From what he knew, most Hunters killed without thinking about who that monster was, whether or not they were good or evil. It was a controversial topic, one that Dean seems to have officially taken one side one. 

"Ok, Sammy, put down the stake. I know that this is all confusing, but I need to explain something to you. I need to go. I need to go far away as fast as possible."

Sam loosened his grip and the stake fell. Disappointment flooded him again. "Dean, you can't ditch out on your job."

"Sammy, you don't understand. A few years back, Benny and I hunted something down, and threw it back into the horrible pit where it belongs, but now it's back. They're hunting Benny and I, and I don't want the little ones to be in danger." Sam was starting to get worried now. Dean wasn't joking, and he could see that. That's what worried him. Sam didn't think anything could really scare Dean. It was a dumb thought, be he saw him as this indestructible force. Someone who wasn't afraid of anything, and nothing could make him quiver. 

Sam hated it when his dreams were crushed. 

Ok well, it wasn't actually a dream, but more of the image he had pushed onto Dean without Dean knowing, so it was Sam's own fault that he made this image of him. S am would never tell him that though.

And while all of this was going through Sam's mind, Deans blood was starting to rush. Dean was nervous, he hasn't felt this nervous in a really long time and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. He needed Sam to understand, he needed to know just how dangerous this was, and Dean wasn't willing to put anyone else at risk because of it. 

"I need you to explain to me exactly what is going on." Dean looked like he didn't want to take the time, but he knew Sam wasn't going to let this slide. 

"Benny, go wait in the car and call Bobby, tell him what's happening." Benny nodded and walked outside. 

"Sammy, sit down."

"Can you not call me Sammy?!" He did sit down though. 

"Ok, Sam. I don't know if you knew about this, maybe they kept it from you, but a few years ago, something was let out from Purgatory."

Sam had no idea what he was talking about. "From Purgatory? Nothing comes back from Purgatory. Even if they could, they would be spirits more than anything."

"No, I'm talking some kinda monster. Not any monster, either, the MOTHER of monsters." Sam still wasn't getting it. Dean sighed. "I figured you didn't know." As much as that hurt Sam's ego, it was true. Whatever Dean was talking about, Sam had never been informed of the events. He had been stuck in that bunker for so damn long the only news he heard of came from the elders, and whatever social media he could get on. "Her name is Eve." Sam paled, he knew that name. The information was blurry in his mind, but he knew that wasn't a monster that could easily be dealt with. "Some old dragons let her out a few years ago, and she was a reigning terror. Making new monsters left and right. That's how the Jefferson Starships came to be."

Sam stopped him. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Jefferson Starships."

"You mean the band?"

"Well, ya, that's what I named them after."

"...Why?"

"...Because they are horrible and hard to kill." Sam just starred at him for a moment. "Oh, shut it. I was the first to fight them, I got to name them. Benny and I thought there weren't any left, but Benny was being chased by some. Back then we were able to barely get her back into Purgatory, and now she's back, and the top of her hit list is me and Benny."

Sam soaked in the information. "Well I have to tell the FBI."

"Dammit, Sam, is this stupid job all you care about?!" Dean was starting to get angry. 

"No, Dean, listen. Those kids are going to wonder what's going on, and if we get the FBI involved, it'll not only get you more man power, but you can protect people easier, too."

Dean thought about it. He might have a point, but Dean didn't like involving other people. He figured it was better if only he were the one to sacrifice himself. "Fine, tell them, but you guys get out of here, ASAP. I'm going to go meet up with Bobby and some other people." Sam nodded. "Call me once you get some info from the FBI, and make sure the little ones are ok." Sam nodded again. Suddenly, Dean smiled at Sam, which completely threw him off. "See you later... Sammy."

And then Dean left. 

When Dean got into the car he turned it on and drove off. It was silent for a while before Benny spoke. "At least he didn't kill me." That made Dean smile, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If I conrtadict something or something is different than how it is in the show, TELL ME. I want to know what I'm doing wrong.


End file.
